skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Opposites
Skylanders: Opposites is a game by PetStarPlanet. It is the fanon seventh (or eighth) Skylanders main series game. It introcudes new Skylanders that are opposites of already existing Skylanders (however, they are still good guys). It is the last Skylanders game to be released for the Wii U and the first to be released for the Nintendo Switch. Skylanders Note! The characters might change when more Cores from the Skylanders 6 games are revealed. This game includes new Skylanders, including * 20 new Core Skylanders who are opposites of already existing Skylanders * 40 reposed Series Skylanders * 9 LightCore Skylanders who light up on the Portal and defeat enemies when they are placed on the Portal. ** 6 LightCore versions of already existing Skylanders ** 3 LightCore versions of new Skylanders * 9 DarkCore Skylanders who turn darker on the Portal and defeat enemies when they are placed on the Portal. The bases of new and reposed Skylanders are brown. Magic * Series 5 Spyro * Series 5 Pop Fizz * Series 3 Wrecking Ball * Series 3 Star Strike * LightCore Déjà Vu * DarkCore Voodood * Super Sad (Trigger Happy) ** Legendary Super Sad * Spell Up (Countdown) Undead * Series 6 Cynder * Series 4 Chop Chop * Series 3 Roller Brawl * Series 2 Funny Bone * LightCore Ghost Roaster * DarkCore Fright Rider * Drink Peace (Food Fight) ** Light Drink Peace * Low Four (High Five) Air * Series 5 Whirlwind * Series 3 Scratch * Series 2 Pop Thorn * Series 2 Blades * LightCore Thunder Storm * DarkCore Jet-Vac ** Light Jet-Vac * Thunder Storm (Prism Break) * Shadow Claw (Flashwing) ** Stormy Shadow Claw Water * Series 6 Gill Grunt * Series 4 Chill * Series 3 Zap * Series 3 Punk Shock * LightCore Moonfreeze * DarkCore Slam Bam * Moonfreeze (Sunburn) ** Lunar Moonfreeze * Cold Cat (Hot Dog) ** Frozen Cold Cat Tech * Series 6 Trigger Happy * Series 4 Sprocket * Series 3 Drobot * Series 3 Countdown * LightCore Boomer * DarkCore Chopper * Fixing Cube (Wrecking Ball) * Single Time (Déjà Vu) ** Legendary Single Time Earth * Series 5 Prism Break * Series 3 Bash * Series 3 Flashwing ** Light Flashwing * Series 2 Dino-Rang * LightCore Speedy Roar * DarkCore Terrafin * Speedy Roar (Sonic Boom) * Rocket Blow (Jet-Vac) ** Legendary Rocket Blow Life * Series 6 Stealth Elf * Series 3 Camo * Series 2 High Five * Series 2 Food Fight * LightCore Zoo Lou * DarkCore Zook * Serious Stick (Funny Bone) * Skate Mate (Roller Brawl) Fire * Series 4 Eruptor * Series 3 Hot Dog * Series 3 Smolderdash * Series 2 Sunburn ** Solar Sunburn * LightCore Ignitor * DarkCore Fryno * Burn (Chill) ** Legendary Burn * Roll Fix (Flip Wreck) Light * Series 4 Spotlight * Series 2 Ember * Series 2 Sun Blast * Series 2 TBA * LightCore Sun Blast * Whitein (Blackout) * Nothing-Doer (Hunter) Dark * Series 3 Blackout * Series 2/3 TBA * Series 2 Hunter * Series 2 Tarclops * DarkCore Hunter * Square Dark (Spotlight) * Moon Repair (Sun Blast) Non-playable characters * Master Eon (ally) * Flynn (ally) * Cali (ally): offers Heroic Challenges Villains * Kaos (villain) * Kontrol (villain, thought to be an ally at first)) Boom Raiders Boom Raiders are an evil group but unlike the Doom Raiders, they work secretly. * Silver King (leader, Air) * Nightmare Chaser (Earth) * Bone Chompy Mage (Undead) * Lone Wolf (Life) * Sunny Day (Light) * Gloomy (Dark) * The Burner (Fire) * Food Freezer (Water) * Witch Craft (Magic) * Crystal Mech (Tech) Packs and Waves Wave 1 * Starter Pack ** Drink Peace ** Super Sad ** Rocket Blow * Light Starter Pack ** Light Drink Peace ** Legendary Super Sad ** Legendary Rocket Blow ** Light Jet-Vac ** Light Flashwing * Series 5 Spyro * Series 6 Cynder Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders: Opposites